1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate in general to a capturing method and a capturing system using the same, and more particularly to a capturing method for a plurality of images with different view-angles and a capturing system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in technology, various electronic devices are provided over the time. For an electronic device, the appearance quality is also highly valued by consumers in addition to the functional performance. Investigation shows that the sale return due to the problem of appearance quality has become a heavy burden to the manufacturers. Thus, before a final product is delivered from the factory, the manufacturers would normally check the important parts and the appearance of the final product.
However, most appearance surfaces of electronic devices are curved or non-uniformed, and would therefore generate reflection or non-uniformity of the light. Due to the capturing angle and the projection of the light source, the light shadow or false appearance formed by electronic devices normally fails to reflect the characteristics of defects. Since the ordinary 2D planar static image detecting device is incapable of detecting the above defects and the 3D appearance detecting device is not yet available, currently, the detection can only be done manually.
To perform 3D surface check on electronic devices, the image must be captured at multiple view-angles. The reflection of the light generated at different view-angles varies accordingly and is difficult to control. Therefore, how to capture an appearance image whose light reflection area is conformed to the requirements at each view-angle has become an imminent task for the industries.